


Christmas Knight (BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Knight AU, Knight Kylo Ren, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You sat in front of the fire, nightgown on and hair braided for bed, waiting.He said he’d be back for Christmas this year…
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Knight (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> original request (modified):  
> your first Christmas with Knight Kylo please??? Thank you so much!!
> 
> enjoy!

You sat in front of the fire, nightgown on and hair braided for bed, waiting.

He said he’d be back for Christmas this year…

Just as you’d started to lose hope, a soft knock came on the door. Your heart lept as you rushed to the door, opening it softly so that no unwanted attention was drawn.

Your relationship with Kylo was a secret, since he was a Knight and you were a Princess, but that never kept you from seeing each other whenever possible. 

You jumped into his arms as he stepped inside and promptly shut the door. 

“My darling.” He breathed, face lighting up at the sight of your smiling face. “Merry Christmas.”

You took a moment to just look at him, drink in his beauty, his face that you’d missed so much the past few months. 

“You’re really here.”   
You hugged him closer, inhaling his familiar sight.  
“I can’t believe it.”

Kylo brought your chin up until your eyes met his before bending down to lock your lips in a kiss. 

“Believe it, I’m here.”  
He pulled away and guided you over to the Christmas tree in the corner of your room.

You watched him pull a small wrapped parcel from his armor and place it under the tree next to your other presents. Your smile grew before you rushed over to your bedside dresser, pulling out a small wrapped gift of your own.

“Y/N, my dear, you didn’t have to…”

You put your finger over his lips, silencing him. “I wanted to.”

He smiled softly as you placed the small item in his hand and watched him unwrap it. Seeing the smile on his face grow even bigger made all of the waiting worth it.

Out of the box, he lifted a small leather band with a light green gem in the middle.

“It’s for you, to wear around your neck while you’re gone.” You said.  
“To remind you of me. The gem is Jade, same as my crown.”

Kylo looked up at you, absolutely beaming with happiness. “Will you put it on me?”

You nodded and he spun around, waiting until the necklace was wrapped securely around his neck before standing back up. He ran his thumb over the smooth gem before rushing over to the tree to pick up his gift for you.

He put the small box in your hands and you quickly opened it, revealing a shimmering ring. When you looked over the box, Kylo was on one knee in front of you.

“Y/N, will you marry me?”

Your eyes went wide and a rush of lightheadedness washed over you suddenly, making you stumble backwards.

Of course, Kylo rushed to your side immediately and held you up, eyebrows furrowed.   
“Y/N!”

You look up at him, eyes slightly droopy as you spoke to the best of your ability.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
